guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clear the Chamber
Overview Summary #Clear the chamber of any grasping darkness. You have 3...0 groups remaining. #Destroy the Terrorwebs around the statue of Grenth. Obtained from :Lost Soul in The Underworld Reward :*5,000 XP Dialogue :"It's odd. I thought after you died, you were sent to the Hall of Judgment so that Grenth could choose your eternal fate. At first, I was relieved to find myself here instead, but... I don't want to be stuck here for eternity either. :I'd like to explore around a bit, but the other side of this chamber is full of those terrible Grasping Darkness creatures, servants of the Terrorweb demons if I remember my lore right. One of us tried to go past them, and they struck him down and swallowed his soul! Please help us. Clear this chamber of these phantoms and their Terrorweb masters!" ::Accept: "I'll do it!" ::Reject: "I can't help you!" Reward Dialogue :"This area seems safer now. I hope that we will be granted an audience with Grenth. soon. :May the Lord of Death treat you with mercy while you are in his realm." Followup :Escort of Souls :Unwanted Guests :Restoring Grenth's Monuments Walkthrough Although the Reaper of the Labyrinth is credited as quest-giver in your quest log, it is the Lost Soul next to where you start in the Underworld, from whom you can obtain this quest. As soon as you accept this quest three groups of Grasping Darknesses will spawn (one group of four to the south-west and two groups of three each to the north). It will take a short while until the last group moves to the chamber. The Darknesses are not very dangerous, but can be difficult enemies if you try fighting several groups at once. If you haven't cleared the area of the Bladed Aatxes, you will have a serious problem, so it is best to first clear the nearby area before you take this quest. This is where many first time visitors make a mistake as they instantly rush to take any quests. After you have killed the three groups of Grasping Darknesses, two passageways (to the southwest and east) and two doors (to the north) will open. You have to proceed through one of the doors which opened into another chamber where you will find a statue of Grenth and three Terrorweb Dryders. Advance very carefully. In addition to more large groups of Grasping Darknesses there are several pairs of Aatxes patrolling this area. It is best to first go through the eastern door. You will find two small groups of Aatxes and Darknesses there that can be taken out easily. The western door is guarded by lots of Darknesses and some more Aatxes who will be very likely clustered so close together that you will have to fight them all at once. It is not necessary to kill them to get to the Terrorwebs (take the aforementioned eastern entrance if you just want to finish the quest). They block the passageway to some subsequent quests, though. When you have killed the Terrorwebs, the Reaper of the Labyrinth will appear close to the statue of Grenth. Speak to him to claim your reward. Some times the nearby mobs stray and come near the Reaper and may attack him. It is wise to wipe out all nearby mobs before slaying the Terrorweb Dryders so that the Reaper is not in danger. He has no chance against the Aatxes. Warning: It may be prudent to advise your party not to take the Unwanted Guests or the Escort of Souls quests before killing the Terrorweb Dryders and to explain to them the reason. It is absolutely lethal to take both the Unwanted Guests and Escort of Souls at the same time. The party will face certain failure. The first quest surrounds the party with invulnerable Vengeful Aatxes and destructive Terrorweb Dryders, while the second quest gives the party fragile NPCs to escort out of the area. One Meteor Shower from the Dryders and the NPCs will die which will kick the party out of the Underworld. Category:The Underworld quests